


Дни Тепла и Света

by dearling



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Day At The Beach, Everybody Lives, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Summer
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearling/pseuds/dearling
Summary: Неро, Нико и Ви возвращаются в Фортуну через год после катастрофы.Короткая передышка, лето и теплое море.





	Дни Тепла и Света

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон, все живы, бессмысленный флафф, не фик, а штамповальня.  
> Ещё одна тщетная попытка полечиться немного после канона.

Лето в Фортуне выдалось необыкновенно жаркое. К июлю море вокруг города-острова успело разогреться как следует, и от раскалённого воздуха и духоты спастись можно было разве что в подвалах.

На улице стояла тишина, по дороге от магазина до дома Неро не встретил ни единой души, только неощутимый бриз едва-едва раскачивал давно отцветшие апельсиновые деревья. Он открыл калитку, покосившись на гаражную дверь, которую с некоторых пор всегда держали закрытой, затем подошел к крашеному крыльцу и аккуратно поставил бумажные пакеты на доски.

Всё вокруг казалось таким тихим, таким невозможно мирным и простым, что Неро постоянно мучился с ощущением, что он вот-вот проснётся и кошмар, в котором они прожили почти год, начнётся снова.

В глубине дома раздались негромкие шаги, входная дверь неслышно открылась: сначала на крыльцо беззвучно скользнула настороженная Шэдоу, а уже за ней наружу вышел Ви, босой и странно свежий, несмотря на жару, старые штаны Неро смотрелись на его худых ногах как шаровары. Он подошел к перилам и оперся на них локтями, с интересом глядя на Неро сверху вниз, Шэдоу тоже уложила свою круглую голову поверх ограждения и уставилась на него своими красными глазами.

\- Здравствуй.

\- Привет, - Неро невольно улыбнулся. 

Заставить Ви сменить привычные кожаные шмотки на что-то более подходящее для жаркой погоды, оказалось проще, чем ему думалось вначале: тот не стал упираться, а просто пожал плечами и оделся в то, что предлагали, благо, в доме ещё оставалось полно старой одежды. Видеть свои вещи на нём для Неро было немного странно, но он честно справлялся и почти на Ви не пялился.

\- Нико не вернулась ещё?

\- Нет, по соседям ходит.

\- До сих пор? - не поверил Неро. - А Кирие?

\- Спит.

Упорству и скрупулёзности Нико мог позавидовать даже её собственный папаша, за осколками работы она и охотилась. Заброшенную лабораторию Агнуса до сих пор потихоньку растаскивали местные, и если бумаги и документы брали как-то стеснительно и избирательно, то золотое оружие, которое интересовало её больше всего, пропало без следа. И с трудом верилось, чтобы кто-то расстался с ним добровольно.

Впрочем, Неро в это влезать не собирался.

***

С тех пор, как Данте с Вергилием исчезли в аду, а Клипот рухнул на опустошённый город белым прахом, Неро вообще забыл, что такое сон. Демоны никак не кончались, и поначалу улицы приходилось зачищать и днём, и ночью, обходясь несколькими часами полузабытья на узком диванчике у Нико в фургоне. Неро серьезно завидовал Ви, который пусть и был выше ростом, но на том же самом диванчике умещался без проблем, компактно складываясь чуть ли не вчетверо.

Неро очень беспокоился за Кирие и регулярно порывался съездить домой, чтобы помочь ей хоть с чем-то, но его всякий раз останавливала Нико, напоминая, что за Фортуной присматривают Леди с Триш, а своей беготнёй он только нарушит налаженный ритм работы. Ви, например, отлично понимал, что та лукавила, но переубеждать Неро не стал.

Денег за работу не предусматривалось даже теоретически. Однако не успел Неро как следует почувствовать себя эдаким героем, безвозмездно защищающим всё человечество, как Нико и Ви втихомолку скооперировались и обчистили подземные хранилища городского банка. Он весь день провел, гадая, где их черти носили, когда Нико приперла сумки с деньгами прямо в фургон, запихав их в потайное днище.

\- Это же разбой натуральный! - кричал он, пока Нико чуть ли не прыгала на последней сумке, пытаясь уместить её покомпактней. Ви дипломатично отмалчивался, наблюдая за происходящим снаружи и почесывая под подбородком Шэдоу, которая жмурилась от удовольствия. То, что демоны Ви сыграли не последнюю роль в этом безобразии, Неро даже не сомневался. - Что ты вообще собралась с этими деньгами делать, где их примут?

\- Места! Надо! Знать! - обрывисто отвечала та, подпрыгивая и утирая вспотевший от усилий лоб. Сумка наконец скользнула вниз, встав как надо, и Нико захлопнула тяжелую крышку, удовлетворённо потоптавшись сверху. - Не хочешь - не бери, но я в минус не работаю.

Неро перевёл недовольный взгляд на Ви, но тот только пожал плечами.

\- Вынужденная мера, - выговорил он, глядя на Неро честными-пречестными глазами.

Когда кризис только миновал, Неро, к своему стыду, сомневался, что Ви выживет вообще. Потому что первые дни тот просто лежал на своём диване пластом, прикрытый одеялом, бессмысленно глядя в потолок и тяжело дыша пересохшим ртом. Выглядело это настолько жутко и страшно, что Нико от больших щедрот предложила беднягу добить. Шутила, конечно, но Неро не оценил. Поить его удавалось только силком, ни Грифон, ни Шэдоу никак не давали о себе знать.

А какое-то время спустя Неро проснулся посреди ночи, наткнувшись взглядом на приоткрытую дверь фургона. Ви нашелся прямо за ней, не очень изящно сидя на ступенях. Он жадно пил воду из бутылки, не обращая на него никакого внимания. Татуировки стекали с его плеч темной непрозрачной жижей.

\- Ви? - он всё-таки решился и окликнул его шёпотом. Тот вздрогнул и оторвался от воды, но не обернулся. В мутном свете он выглядел так слабо и устало, что Неро стало его жалко, даже сильнее, чем раньше. - Живой?

\- Не дождешься, герой ты наш, - прокряхтели под потолком. Неро дернул головой, наконец заметив горящий в темноте насмешливый глаз. Грифон повернулся к нему, Неро уловил синий отблеск перьев. - Не трогай его, не видишь, еле дышит человек.

\- А что?.. - он подавился собственным вопросом. - А что с ним?

\- Что, что, - передразнил демон. - Кошмар расстарался.

\- Ви, - настойчиво позвал Неро ещё раз, встав с дивана. - Тебе помочь?

Тот медленно повернулся, тяжело опираясь на правую руку, тёмная жидкость капала с кончиков волос прямо на пол. Он медленно моргал, было заметно насколько нелегко ему давалась каждая секунда бодрствования. 

\- Тут нож есть?

Голос у него оказался сиплый и тихий, в нём едва ли можно было опознать тот звучный баритон, которым он зачитывал стихи.

\- Нож? - Неро застыл, невольно покосившись на Красную Королеву в углу. - Тебе какой?

\- Любой, лишь бы резал.

Неро честно осмотрел рабочий угол Нико и нашёл только какой-то резак на длинной тонкой ручке, видимо, для металла.

\- Такой пойдёт?

\- Острый?

\- Да, вроде.

\- Сгодится.

Неро уселся перед Ви, вложив резак в его дрожащие пальцы. Тот ухватился за него другой рукой, не дав отстраниться.

Грифон вдруг завертелся, переминаясь с лапы на лапу.

\- Ви, ты уверен? Тебе силёнок хватит на такое?

Тот промолчал, заставив Неро повернуть руку ладонью кверху. Потом он поднял собственную ладонь, сжимая и разжимая пальцы, липкие от чёрной жижи на них. Неро наблюдал за этими манипуляциями с невнятным беспокойством. Ви примерился, а потом коротко полоснул лезвием по собственной руке, достаточно глубоко, чтобы кровь пошла сразу.

\- Прости мне мою наглость, - просипел он тоном, которым люди обычно извиняются за уже совершённые проступки, пока Неро застыл с открытым ртом, не в силах выдавить ни слова. - Но у нас не так много времени.

Неро коротко вскрикнул, когда тот ухватил его за ладонь крепче и сделал надрез ровно посередине, а потом быстро прижал свою раненную руку к его. Перед глазами на секунду вспыхнуло и погасло, после чего вообще всю конечность зажгло так, будто ему снова отрывали руку. Неро стиснул зубы и зарычал, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не закричать во всё горло.

\- Какого хера?!

Справедливости ради, Ви выглядел так, будто ему было ещё больнее и удерживать Неро стоило ему невероятных усилий. Он смотрел на него совершенно дикими глазами, но никак не отпускал, порез не затягивался, Неро показалось, что мутная жижа с руки Ви попала внутрь, в кровь, и его затошнило от одной только этой мысли.

\- Тише, герой, - неожиданно спокойно отчеканил Грифон где-то наверху. - От контракта ещё никто не умирал.

Тем временем жидкость скользнула по руке Неро липкой паутиной, а потом нагрелась, быстро впитываясь в кожу. Ви охнул и отключился прямо там, чудом не свалившись со ступеней.

***

Купленное мороженое было немедленно отправлено в морозильник. Неро старался разбирать пакеты как можно тише, чтобы ненароком не разбудить Кирие. Ви сидел рядом, разливая чай в пузатые чашки цвета топлёного молока. Неро абсолютно не понимал его любви к тёплым напиткам в такую несносную жару, но от чая всё равно никогда не отказывался.

Справившись с пакетами, он устало уселся за стол, придвинув к себе чашку. Шэдоу беззвучно пробежала мимо по длинному коридору, гоняясь то ли за мухой, то ли за случайным солнечным зайчиком.

\- Ты Кошмара не выпускаешь принципиально? - поинтересовался Неро, отхлебнув из чашки. Ромашковый.

\- А что такое? - Ви накрыл заварочный чайник накрахмаленным полотенцем. - Соскучился?

\- Ну, Грифон и Шэдоу, вон, спокойно ходят.

Ви глянул на него иронично, будто он только что сморозил невероятнейшую глупость.

\- Демоны бывают разные. Думаю, не мне это тебе объяснять.

Неро недовольно проворчал что-то под нос и толкнул того ногой под столом. Ви на это хмыкнул и, не меняя выражения на лице, просунул своё колено промеж его. Неро покосился на этот тетрис, но говорить ничего не стал.

Временами ему откровенно нравилось тихое взаимопонимание, установившееся между ними. Может, дело было в том, что между ними изначально не было барьера, Неро не надо было объяснять ему, что он такое. Тот будто бы уже знал всё и даже больше.

Долгие взгляды кончались полуночными разговорами за чаем и мотыльками под потолком, невнятное беспокойство оборачивалось короткими вспышками восторга. Неро спрашивал себя, на что именно он шёл и не мог найти ответа.

Кирие милостиво не обращала внимания на недосказанное, витавшее в воздухе. А Неро тщательно делал вид, что не знал, сколько раз Нико оставалась ночевать в её спальне.

Ту кровать, на которой они с Ви спали сейчас, Неро с некоторым трудом спустил с чердака: тяжёлая, добротная и широкая, она поместилась в комнату на первом этаже, встав ровно-ровно, места было достаточно только чтобы подойти и лечь. Но даже несмотря на её размеры, поначалу Неро всё равно боялся, что ненароком заденет или ударит Ви, ворочаясь во сне. Но его страхи не оправдались: сосуществовали они достаточно мирно и друг другу не мешали, Ви так и вовсе спал как оловянный солдатик, всю ночь ровно и неподвижно лёжа на спине.

Неро то и дело просыпался рывком, сжимая в руках вымокшую от пота холодную простынь, но потом находил взглядом Ви и медленно успокаивался, прислушиваясь к ровному дыханию.

Он был не готов к назревающему разговору. Ви не торопил его. 

Входная дверь открылась резко и громко, в коридоре раздались шаги. Неро поморщился: Нико даже и не подумала снять сапоги на пороге. Спустя секунду та быстро зашла на кухню, чуть не споткнувшись на высоком пороге. В руках у неё был огромный переспелый арбуз.

\- Убирайте всё нахер со стола, а то уроню! - потребовала она.

Неро вздохнул. Арбузы выращивали соседи улицей ниже. Бедные старики явно пытались откупиться от настойчивой гостьи всеми доступными способами.

***

Удостоверившись, что Ви не умрёт от транспортировки, Нико с Неро решили найти хоть какое-то подобие временного жилища. Восточная часть города была безнадёжно разрушена, потому поиски подходящего дома было решено начать с западного берега.

Рисунки на руке у Неро разрастались несколько дней: несколько линий между указательным и большим пальцами в конце концов разошлись на всю тыльную сторону ладони. Они были похожи на татуировки Ви, но в то же время неуловимо отличались от них. От этих отметин постоянно несло чем-то демоническим, но при этом татуировка не ощущалась как что-то чужое или вредное, пусть Неро и не мог толком понять её назначения. Он хотел спросить у Ви напрямую, но всякий раз его что-то да останавливало.

Квартира, в которой они обосновались в итоге, была тщательно прибрана, было заметно, что хозяева собирались однажды сюда вернуться. Именно поэтому Неро чувствовал себя виновато всякий раз, когда натыкался взглядом на многочисленные семейные фото, развешанные по стенам. Мягкая мебель была обернута слоем пластиковой плёнки, окна зашторены, краны на трубах перекрыты. Воды не было в любом случае, но зато прямо под окнами стоял неповрежденный пожарный гидрант.

Главным плюсом оставалось то, что демоны не успели разгнездоваться в округе.

Ви медленно, но уверенно приходил в себя, сероватый оттенок кожи перерос в здорово-бледный. Когда тот вызвался помогать с очередным демонским гнездовищем, Неро расслабился окончательно. Свежая татуировка на правой руке перестала круглосуточно гореть огнём. Неро то и дело замечал, как Ви пытался незаметно рассмотреть его правую руку.

\- Я теперь как Грифон, - попробовал пошутить он в один из вечеров после очередного дня охоты, сидя на низком диванчике и безуспешно пытаясь отполировать Красную Королеву. 

Ви, который сидел напротив с книгой на коленях, поднял на него вопросительный взгляд. Неро поднял руку с татуировкой.

\- У нас с тобой теперь контракт, правильно?

Ви открыл было рот, но ответил не сразу, задумавшись.

\- Не совсем.

\- То есть?

\- В том смысле, что Грифон тут скорее я.

\- Ты же не демон, - не понял Неро. - И я думал там, типа, нужен ритуал. Пентаграммы. Черепа. Кресты, в конце концов, или что вы там у себя используете?

\- Крови вполне достаточно, - перебил Ви, усмехнувшись. Он указал пальцем на его руку. - Это же не контракт на вечную службу.

\- А что тогда?

\- Это обещание помощи, - просто объяснил он. - Взаимное.

Неро уставился на собственное отражение в мутноватом лезвии меча.

\- То есть, энергию ты из меня тянул за так, безвозмездно.

\- Я... перестраховывался, - в его голосе проскользнула едва заметная виноватая нота. - Я не знал, хватит ли мне сил. Его можно убрать в любой момент, если хочешь. 

\- Пусть будет, - Неро отставил меч и серьезно посмотрел на Ви. - Выглядит круто. Вдруг поможет.

\- Обязательно, - в тон ему ответил тот.

***

Данте вернулся из ада первым. Вергилий появился следом.

Впервые за долгое время ощущение конца света схлынуло прочь.

***

Выдвигаться было решено после обеда, когда жар июльского солнца начал потихоньку спадать. Тем более, что день, на их счастье, выдался не слишком душный.

Как ни изменилась Фортуна после падения культа, но большинство людей всё ещё жили тихо и скромно, закрывшись за тяжелыми дверьми от всего мира. Жарким летним днём на улицах не было практически никого, а уж на пляже мало кто появлялся даже вечером. Этим они и воспользовались, нагло расположившись практически у самой воды.

Неро помог Нико вытащить навес и складные стулья, небрежно сбрасывая их в мягкий белый песок, пока Кирие пыталась помочь Ви начать раскладываться. Весь процесс занял не меньше получаса, но в конце концов посреди пляжа возник островок прохлады и тени. Нико оглядела получившийся лагерь и довольно кивнула самой себе.

\- Окей, ребята, - она подошла к фургону, и похлопала по капоту. - Вы тут плескайтесь, а я поеду заправлюсь.

\- Мы же только что приехали, - удивился Неро. Он сам едва успел опуститься на разложенный стул, чтобы перевести дыхание.

\- Она так намекает, что не умеет плавать, - рассмеялась Кирие, обмахиваясь веером. 

\- Ой, ну как хотите, - Нико отмахнулась, ни капельки не обидевшись. - Просто там всё позакрывается к вечеру, а я еще хотела льда взять.

\- С этого надо было начинать. 

\- Так, я с тобой, - Кирие решительно встала на ноги, безуспешно отряхнув свою длинную юбку от песка, а потом повернулась к Неро. - Справитесь вдвоём?

Неро глянул на Ви, который, несмотря на жару, держался удивительно стойко, и кивнул.

\- Не пропадём.

Когда фургон наконец скрылся из виду, Неро, не теряя времени, разделся, свалив одежду в неряшливый ком, и с разбегу нырнул в воду. Привыкнув к температуре, он окунулся еще раз, отфыркиваясь и отплёвываясь, - плавать он умел и любил.

Он потратил не меньше десяти минут, попросту наслаждаясь тёплой водой, но потом заскучал и принялся высматривать, чем там занимался Ви на берегу.

Дурацкая соломенная широкополая шляпа, которую Кирие выдала Ви по доброте душевной, ему, как ни странно, шла: он так и не снял её, лежа в тени и потихоньку листая какой-то томик, нашедшийся на книжных полках. Шэдоу стояла неподалёку у пластмассовой посудины с плавающей в ней трофейным арбузом, и как-то совсем по-собачьи лакала ледяную воду.

\- Идёшь? - крикнул Неро. 

\- Очень может быть, - отозвался Ви, не отрываясь от книги.

Он помедлил минуту для вида, прежде чем встать на ноги, с удовольствием стягивая с себя шляпу, рубашку и сандалии. То, что белый песок на июльском солнце был раскалён, как сковородка, стало понятно уже давно, но даже ходить по нему босыми ногами было куда приятнее, чем постоянно терпеть надоедливые песчинки в обуви. 

Ви аккуратно уложил сандалии вместе с остальной одеждой и вышел на солнце. Шэдоу, пристроившаяся на расстеленном пледе, лениво приоткрыла один глаз, глядя, как тот бредет к воде, но даже и не подумала пойти следом, отлёживаясь в прохладе.

Вода оказалась, скорее, условно теплая, Ви замер на самом берегу, привыкая к температуре, пока набегающие волны разбивались о его ступни. А потом он получил целый сноп брызг прямо в лицо.

\- Ты там идёшь или нет? - спокойно переспросил Неро, который уже запарился ждать, пока тот на что-то наконец решится. Он ненавязчиво поплёскивал водой под руками, намекая, что любое на промедление Ви ещё раз получит всплеск в лицо. Тот утёр воду с лица, одарив его нехорошим взглядом, но всё-таки зашел чуть глубже, ступая по мягкому дну.

\- Поспешность всегда порождает бездумность, - напевного проговорил он, согнувшись и пробуя прозрачную воду пальцами, та уже не казалась такой уж холодной. Он поднял глаза на Неро. - Кретин.

В следующий момент Неро сам получил водой в лицо, а потом его и вовсе сбили с ног: он с размаху упал на задницу, подняв кучу брызг. Грифон гортанно загоготал где-то у него над головой.

\- Подставился! Тоже мне, легендарный охотник! - он чуть снизился, вознамерившись, видимо, усесться Ви на руку, но тот только отмахнулся, всё еще глядя на Неро с усмешкой, и в итоге тот с неловким кряхтением опустился на песок, спешно потопав под тень навеса.

Пока Неро огрызался и переругивался с Грифоном, Ви прошёл мимо, углубляясь, пока его ноги наконец не оторвались ото дна. Вода на глубине, к его приятному удивлению, холоднее не стала, и он позволил себе ненадолго расслабиться. 

Он почувствовал осторожное прикосновение к руке: Неро подплыл ближе.

***

Кирие осторожно разрезала арбуз, перепачкав пальцы в сладком соке. 

\- Блин, скукота! - разочаровано стонала Нико, расправляясь с очередным куском. Кирие ненавязчиво наступила ей на ногу. - Что? На моем пятом дне рождения было больше движухи. Бабуля напилась и учила меня стрелять по банкам. Ну какого вы тут все трезвенники. Неро, у тебя есть банки?

Арбуз оказался настолько большой, что даже вчетвером они осилили только половину.

К концу для Неро продрог настолько, что винить Ви, который окунулся в воду максимум раза три, не получалось. Он сидел, завернутый в старое полотенце и тщетно пытался согреться, с тоской думая о вчерашнем ромашковом чае. Ви устроился рядом, раскрасневшийся и запоздало обмазанный солнцезащитным кремом. Стоило догадаться сразу, что его бледная кожа не выдержит настолько долгого контакта с палящим солнцем, но что-либо делать было уже поздно.

Нико, которая успела поприкладываться к подозрительной фляжке, принесенной из фургона, всё-таки отыскала помятые металлические банки, расставила их на случайной деревяшке и теперь учила Кирие стрелять из его, Неро, пистолета. Та заразительно смеялась и целилась в песок.

\- Обратись на секунду, - тихо посоветовал Ви, глядя куда-то в море. - Теплее станет.

\- Не хочу, - отказался Неро. Он сочувственно глянул на его обгоревшие плечи. - Тебя обнять вообще никак?

\- Не буду даже пробовать, - покачал головой Ви. А потом наклонился ближе и осторожно поцеловал солёную от морской воды щёку.

Розовое солнце над морем неуклонно катилось за горизонт. В Фортуне, как и во всех южных городах, темнело быстро и внезапно.


End file.
